Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) are crucial components for computing technologies to implement logic functions. For example, ADCs are essential for both semiconductor-based and superconducting-based technology applications (computation, radar, sensors, communications, etc.) to convert analog information to digital information for processing. In many applications, the properties of ADCs can limit the overall device performance. As an example, superconducting ADCs can be especially attractive since their sensitivity and responsiveness metrics can be limited solely by fundamental constants and the magnetic flux response of associated Josephson junctions.